IF
by hai-Priesty
Summary: Bakura and Amane fluff... I know the first two Paras sound wierd but please keep on reading till the end for the punch! I promise to be short and sweet!


Hi everybody! It's so long since my first and last fic. Please, please! Read the whole thing to get the punch, I promise it to be short and sweet!  
And Happy Birthday Bakura-kun!

* * *

if.  
  
The story of Yu-Gi-Oh starts when a kind but shy boy, Yugi completed the Millenium Puzzle. he gained a alter ego which people calls the "Yami". After an incident with school bullies and due to his wish to the Puzzle, he finally made friends. With his alter ego, Yami Yugi, and the power of Millenium Puzzle, they got through many difficulties, and have helped many people along the way. Including Honda's first crush, Jouonouchi's younger sister Shizuka, Yugi's Grandpa, Kaiba Brothers...  
  
Except one. Despite of their friendship and their several attempts to help, remained unfortunate. His name is Ryou Bakura. He processed a Millenium Ring, and the evil spirit of it often processe him, and even though Yami Yugi battled him several times, could not get rid of the this evil spirit. Then this Yami Bakura even stabbed Bakura to use him as a bait, and on the same night betted his life on a Duel. And his misfortune seems to go on and on.

* * *

"It's getting late Amane, you should go to sleep now..."  
  
"But I haven't finish reading Oni-chan's (Big Brother) story yet!" Amane complained, holding Bakura's huge manuscript, titled YU-GI-OH. (haiP: Thanks everybody who've read till here!)  
  
"When you reach first grade next year, Mama will let you sleep at ten." Bakura stroked her little sister's head, coaxing her.  
  
Still pouting, she said, "The story is really a great one, but if you are one of the characters, why am I not in it? Don't you want Amane to be with you at all times?"  
  
"I don't want to write about YOU meeting danger in the story, Amane! Besdies...." He paused, thinking how he should say it, "If I meet with you much misfortune, I would not want you to see it at all."  
  
She tucked her brother's shirt and drew herself closer. "Then why, WHY Oni-chan make yourself to be such an unfortunate character!" Bakura can see that she is not complaining - she is upset that her brother has to get sad and hurt - even if it is just a story.  
  
"I think... I'm kind of a sad character." Bakura smiled, in his usually sweet manner, but there is a sad tinge on his face. He and Amane has moved to Domino for two months. Many girls in his new school like him for his looks, but there isn't anyone whom he can call "true friend". "Don't worry, 'Ryou Bakura' of Yu-Gi-Oh has a good ending. And he will be happy with his friends when all misfortunes passes."  
  
"Really?" The little girl's face lit up immediately. Then she ponders a while, before looking serious again.  
  
"Oni-chan, promise me one thing."  
  
"What's it? I'll do whatever I promised Amane to."  
  
"Oni-chan," her voice suddenly sounds very quiet, "If you are forced to keep changing schools and lives alone and get no friends, don't write to me saying 'The new school is wonderful, and I've made new friends! I want to invite them over to play TRPG.' Tell me the truth and I'll rush to your side. And I will always stay with Oni-chan side so that you will never be alone. And we can play toge..."  
  
Her words was stopped by a tight hug from Bakura.  
  
"Thank you, Amane... Thank you..." He was close to tears, so grateful to have such a loveing sister. He kept his embrace, hoping she would not see that her brother is about to cry.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Bakura accompanied Amane to her room and singing the her favourite lullaby, tucked her into bed. He sang till she was fast asleep.  
  
Leaving the room, he smiled to himself, and decided he would change Chapter 181 of his Yu-Gi-Oh manuscript so that "Ryou Bakura" would never be stabbed by his Yami ego.

* * *

So how is this? The title, is for so many "if." What would he do if he writes Yu-Gi-Oh, if Amane can be at his side.  
But don't worry! Bakura-kun is still LOVED! By us all!  
  
Happy Birthday to Bakura-kun again! We Love You! 


End file.
